In portable computers, commonly referred to as laptop or notebook computers, there is each a computer housing typically made of plastics, lightweight in character, and it typically consists of a display housing and a main housing. The display housing supports and contains a computer display and its associated electronics, and the main housing supports and seats computer processing electronics and various interface devices. For example, the main housing may contain a CPU, memory modules, a hard disk drive, a floppy drive and a PCMCIA drive. The display and main housings are structurally molded in a manner to suitably encase the various components of the portable computer. Furthermore, the display housing is typically rotatably mounted to the main housing via hinges so that when in use, a user may work with the portable computer in its opened position, and also that the user may easily carry it for transport in its closed position. A latch may be provided to further secure the two housings in the closed position.
On the one hand, a well-known objective for computer housing construction is to minimize weight. Portable computers have been primarily designed to be hand-carried, to be light in weight and to be operated under various environmental conditions, for example, in airplanes, trains, buses, boats, etc. As a result, the computer housings are typically thin and made of lightweight materials. On the other hand, Fin materials are not ideal when in view of the fact that the computer housing of a portable computer is typically subjected to harsher environment than that of a desktop computer. In other words, the likelihood that the portable computer will be dropped, scratched, marred, deformed or generally abused is much higher than for the desktop computer.
In addition, it is well known that vibration and shock may cause system failure. Vibration experienced by a typical computer system includes that which is caused by mechanical and moving parts such as hard disk drives. For example, worn or damaged disk drive bearings is a source of undesired vibration. If un-impeded, such internal vibration may easily resonate with the computer external environment (e.g., table, etc.) through the computer housing. As a result, the many undesirable consequences of vibration may be amplified to include the shaking apart of solder joints and the fatiguing of computer electronic components. Shock is another adverse condition that can cause the computer system to malfunction. Sudden shock may be caused by impact between the computer housing and another object. Again, if un-impeded, a sudden shock may deform the housing or may cause the electronic components to be loosened whereby causing damage to the entire computer system.
On common solution is to stow the computer inside a padded carrying case. However, the padded case provides little or no protection once the computer is removed during use. Other existing `ruggedized` computers that provide protection against above-mentioned potential computer housing abuses tend to have very thick, heavy, bulky and unappealing computer housings.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a portable personal computer having an improved computer housing wherein the housing has impact-attenuating features for improved resistance to scratching, marring and general abuses that include shock and vibration. Furthermore, it is desirable for such improved computer housing to be thin in structure, light in weight, slim in shape and appealing to users.